The Light Tournament
by RecuaKitsune
Summary: Story after Death's Dark LightYusuke and the others are pulled into another tournament, and Kurama and Hiei are both stunned to find out that Kurama's sister is there. They know something is wrong,but they dont know what it is. All Chapters are up
1. Light Tournament

**The Light Tournament**

All demons of Demon World lined up for the new tournament that was to begin soon. As the pack of demons went everywhere, only was standing still awaiting her turn to sign up. She was the one of very few females that had the heart to even show up. All the others were to scared to even stand their ground.

" Well, if it isn't the young kitsune thief. So you want to have some fun?"

The girl laughed, and turned to see another female demon that she had known since she was a young girl.

"Well, Sina, I didn't think you would show. I know you sister didn't."

Sina was a demon that could use fire and ice powers that were strong enough to destroy anything in her way. She was not a demon you would want to tick off.

"Kurana, I'm glad to see you here I really am, but you never showed interest before. Why now?"

Kurana was the sister to a legend. The Ledgendary Yoko Kurama was her brother. A man that was tough and a killer in his time. She wanted to be like him. She was taken from him so long ago that she only got to see him in human world. Last time she saw him was when he fought Elder Toguro in Spirit World protecting the stone that was to find her. And now, she was going to make sure he found her. Kurana wanted her brother back in her life and she also wanted to see Hiei again. She and Hiei had fought before but, she had her reasons why she wanted to see him. She just never told anyone. Not even Sina.

"Kurana?"

"I'm here have a rematch with you. I want to see if I can beat you this time."

Sina laughed. "You can surely try, but you wont beat me."

Kurana only smiled. She was only here to kill the bastard that killed her brother, and made him go to human world to live out his life. She just wanted her family back and if getting killed was going to help her, well she was going to take that chance.


	2. My Sister is Alive?

_**The Light Tournament**_

Kurama and Hiei arrived in the main chamber of Spirit World. Korenma asked for them to come and see him for a new misson. As they walked in, they saw Yusuke waiting also.

"Hey guys. Koenma called you too?"

" Yeah. And he better have a good reason." said Hiei.

Yusuke only laughed. He knew Hiei didn't like being bothered with Spirit World problems. "How are you Kurama?"

" Fine thanks. I just want to know whats going on."

Koenma walked in and saw them waiting. He walked over and sat in his chair. and held put a file and opened it and looked at them.

"All three of you are to go enter a Tournament. We have reports that a demon hunter has been killing young female demons that are trying to enter. And we have reports of something else." Koenma looked at Kurama. "Kurama, your sister has been reported to be one of the few females in the tournament."

Kurama and Hiei both stood still and very on edge. But Kurama was the one that was really on the edge.

"She's in the tournament? She's not dead? How? Why would she do something so dangerous?"

Hiei could hear the sorrow and the pain that was within Kurama. They all knew that he was going to go and find her. He had looking for her for years, and now he finally my get the chance to see her again. It had been so many years since he had held his sister in his arms. Kurama couldn't believe she was in a tournament that may get her killed. What was she thinking?

" I would like all of you to leave tonight. It would be the wise choice." said Koenma.

They all nodded and went on thier way. Hiei followed Kurama to his house and saw him sit on his bed thinking. Hiei knew he was thinking about his sister. Kurama never gave up looking for her, even with the other mission that they helped Yusuke on. He never saw Kurama so unbalanced. He opened the window to his friend's room and stood next to him. Kurama looked at him and then looked away.

"She's alive, Hiei. I have been looking for her for so long and now I can find her, but she is in a terrible position. Why would she do this?"

"I don't have an answer, Kurama. But, this is your chance to see her again, to be with her. You can even bring her back here with you. Your human mother can have a daughter. You told me that she has always wanted that."

" Thank you, Hiei. I guess I'm just nervous. It has been so long since, she has been around."

"I know. And we will get her back, I promise."


	3. Kitsune's Heat

_**The Light Tournament**_

Thunder rolled and broke the sky. The sky was full of the sunset colors, which only meant that the tournament was going to be tomorrow. Kurana was scared and yet wanting it to begin. Sina walked in and saw the kitsune sitting looking out the window. Never had she seen the young fox so on edge. Sina went and sat next to her.

"Kurana, you okay? You look so sad."

"I just wish my brother could see me fight. I have gotten so good. I just want to see him."

Sina pulled her friend into her arms and held her close. She had been friends with Kurana for so many years, that she knew Kurana longed to see her brother again. And fighting demons was the one thing that kept her from going insane with sorrow. The tournament started at sunrise and Kurana was in no shape but they had to. They were a team. Sina held Kurana closer until she felt how warm she was.

"Kurana, are you ill?"

" No, I'm just tired. I'm just going to go to bed, besides this Tournament isn't that long, just a few weeks."

Sina smiled. Kurana was trying to be strong. She was proud of her, Kurana had been a mess since Kurama went to Human World. But, she was strong for the fact she was always wishing she would see him again.

"Get some rest, Kurana. You'll feel better in the morning." Sina smiled at her friend. Kurana slowly got up and went to bed. Sina was full of worry, never in her life had she ever seen her dear friend so pale. The worry was only building inside of her.

_The Day of The Tournament_

Kurama was looking everywhere for his sister. He was full of worry and excitment. He wanted to see her again. Hiei and Yusuke walked through the door and saw him at the window.

"Kurama. We are going to watch the first fight. You want to come?" asked Yusuke.

"Sure."

They walked down many hallways that seemed endless but they soon came to the stadium balcony, to watch the fight. The whole place was packed. Two teams of three came out and stood in the ring.

"The leaders please step forward."

Kurama and Hiei looked as if frozen in place. They saw the one girl walk up. She had green eyes and red hair. Just like her brother. Hiei, saw the happiness in Kurama's eyes. Yusuke saw it also. They went down in the crowd, to get a better look.

"The terms have been decided, the team that wins two fights will move to the next round."

"Kurana, I'll go first." said Sina. Kurana nodded.

Sina walked in the ring and saw her oppenent. He was looked strong and he was built. He had energy that seemed to go down her spine. _Damn. He has a lot more energy. I better be careful._

"Begin!"

The fight began with blows that seemed to come from no where. Sina lost sight if the demon for a moment, and then she was on the ground with him on top of her.

" Get the hell off me!"

"Sorry. But, I'm going to kill you before I do that."

"Oh, really? I hope you burn in hell first. _ Blaze Touch!_"

Within that moment, the demon that had Sina paced below, was nothin more then a pile of ash on the ground. Sina got up and walked over to Kurana.

"Team Spirit wins! Next fighters please step forward."

Kurana walked up and almost fell over. "Kurana? Maybe Lilika should fight." said Sina.

"No. I'm fine, I just lost my balance. I'll fight. Oh and you did a great job."

Sina was more worried then ever. Kurana walked in the ring and felt as if she was going to be sick. She had never felt anything like this before. She looked up and saw the one she was to fight, and really felt sick. "Oh shit."

" Kurana how nice to see you again."

"Tailiem. You bastard. Why are you here?"

He only smiled. Tailiem was a old lover that had played Kurana while she was weak and very frail. He had made her feel like she was loved and that he loved her. His demon powers were stronger then hers, he was a wolf demon that could create planys like her, but his were more deadly then hers.

"Begin!"

Kurana wasn't ready for it to begin so soon. She faced Tailiem until he disappeared behind her.

He laughed. "I can feel your heat, Kurana. Just like last time, I came for you and I'm going to take you again. And this time you done have big brother to protect you."


	4. Found Again

**The Light Tournament**

Tailiem wrapped his arm arms around her waist and kept her there. He wasn't about to give up his chance to have her again. He had waited so long, he had even made a deal with the one that had killed Kurama all those years ago. But, Tailiem wasn't as stupid as some thought. He knew Kurama was alive and was here in the stadium. He wanted Kurama to see what he had wanted. He wanted to have the beautiful fox. Kurana was his only passion and his only goal in thia whole tournament.

"You're still as beautiful as I remember you. I'm glad I finally get to see you."

" Get away from me so I can kill you." Kurana demaned to be let go. She hated him.

Tailiem held her tighter and placed his hand on her stomach and pushed against her. Kurana gasped in pain and fell against him.

" I learned something new about my powers, Kurana. I can take away energy and add it to mine. And, the one I take the energy from will either die or suffer with pain. It's my choice to let them live or not."

Kuran was still with fear. She wasn't about to let this monster take away her chance to see her brother again. " GO TO HELL YOU BASTARD!" Kurana used every bit of demon energy to summon a planet to aid her. Tailiem pulled away and summoned a plant of his own. It was stronger then hers. It destoryed her plant and then tied her in its strong thron vines.

"I told you to get away from me."

Tailiem wasn't going to do that. He walked up close to her and placed his hand on her face. The touch on her skin from his hand was not something she wanted to feel ever again. He pulled her closer and placed his mouth upon hers. He was determend to get what he wanted. Kurana didn't kiss back she wanted to fight him but she didn't have the strength to. She could feel someones anger growing besides hers, but she couldn't figure out were it was coming from.

Talilem was then blasted back from her. Kurana looked over and saw Hiei. And her brother. The sight of them filled her with happiness. Hiei cut the vines that help Kurana. Kurama ran to his sister and held her in his arms. Blood ran down her arms and her sides from where the throns had held her. Tears formed in Kurama's eyes. He felt so guilty for letting this happen to her. He was to protect her, and he failed. He picked up her body in his arms and held her close. Yusuke finally came to their side. He wasn't about to make them even more angry then they were all ready.

"Tailiem! I'll kill you for doing this to her!" yelled Kurama.

Hiei looked at Kurana with sorrow filled eyes. He was torn by the way she looked. He was always afraid to admit that he loved her. He never really showed emotion to anyone. He cared for her and he was going to make Tailiem pay for what he had done. Kurana was important to him and Kurama. And Tailiem was going to figure that out the hard way.


	5. Family

**The Light Tournament**

Kurana felt sunlight on her face as she woke up. She was in a room that wasn't the room she shared with Sina. She walked over to the window and saw a crowd lined up for the next round of the tournament. She felt tired and warm. She wanted to feel normal, and not in heat. She hated feeling so weak and very frail. She could remember the last round of the tournament. Talilem had found her again. After, years of hiding from him, he found her again. She was scared. Kurana heard the door open and she turned slowly to see who it was. It was Kurama.

"Brother? Please tell me this isn't a dream. Please tell me you are really here."

Kurama walked over to his sister and wrapped her in his arms. He felt tears fall from her eyes to his shoulder. To have his baby sister in his arms again. He had missed her so much.

"You have grown so much. I was so scared I lost you. I wish I found you sooner." said Kurama.

Kurana's tears continued and she held her brother tighter in her arms. " I have had so many dreams of us being together again, Kurama. I missed you so much more then anything in this world."

Kurama held her even tighter. The battle he saw her in was something he wished he could prevent. He wished he had been in her life. He had always promised to protect her from any harm. He had not kept his promise. But he was going to now. He was going to keep her safe, from anything.

"Kurana, I love you."

" I love you too, big brother."

The only fear she had now, was seeing the one that she had ever loved. Hiei.


	6. She's Mine

**The Light Tournament**

Tailiem walked along the sea and looked upon the cliffs. He saw Hiei standing and looked out at the water. He had always hated Hiei. Hiei was the one that took Kurana as his. Tailiem, had tryed to kill him before but, Hiei was the stronger fighter. But once Hiei left for Human World, he was able to have his way with her. He had her. He finally had her until, she found out what he was. A blood thristy killer and a demon that was so mad that he would kill anyone and anything that got in his way. He has wanted to kill Hiei for years and he wished he was strong enough to do so. But he was stronger now. His strongth had growen far more then anything.

"You better stay away from her."

Tailiem heard Hiei's voice and he was surprised to see him on the beachside. Tailiem was being to step back but, he stood his ground. His anger for Hiei was building and growing more and more.

"Why not? She was mine first."

"That doesnt give you the right to do what you did to her. She is sick and doesn't need a monster like you here. Stay away form her or I'll kill you. I will get to you before her brother."

Tailiem only looked at him. " You really think you or Kurama can scare me? No way in hell am I giving up my chance to have her again. I want her nad her being in heat is the perfect chance."

"Go to hell first!"

Hiei pulled the bandage away from his arm ready to summum the Dragon of Darkness Flame to aid him in killing the basterad that stood before him. He never told anyone not even Kurama exactly how much he cared for Kurana. He didn't know how too. Showing love toward anyone was hard for him to do. He was a demon that killed and sometimes for the fun of it. But, Kurana. She showed him the meaning of love and honor from it. Kurama and Kurana were the only to people besides Yusuke that ever let close to him. He wasn't about to let Tailiem have his way with her. Kurana was too important to him. She was everything.

" Your are not laying one hand on her again. You'll die before you even come close." Hiei said as a meaning that he would full fill.

Tailiem created a sword from the sand and prepared to fight him. '' I'll take her from you. I want her more then you."

" Yeah. Want not love. She is too wonderful and important to be taken by a jackass like you."

"Stop!"

They both looked and seen Kurama. Kurama walked between then both and only looked at Tailiem. " You know the rules, fights are only to be held in the areana. And I am to agree with Hiei, you are not going to touch my sister. I have been looking for her for years and I finally have found her. You are not taking her from me."

Tailiem dropped his sword, it disolved into small grains of sand as if they were never touched.

" Your wrong Yoko. I will have her. She belongs to me." Then the demon walked away.

Kurama stood with his back to Hiei. " Go see her Hiei. Kurana asked to see you. I suggest you go before she comes looking for you."

Hiei went off and ran to see her.


	7. Hiei's Confession

**The Light Tournament**

Hiei ran all the way to the hotel. He never stopped. He wanted to see her. He raced all the way to the room she had bed staying and he stopped.

"What do I say to her?" What could he say? Years had left him alone without her. What could say to her after all these years? As he was about to knock on the door, it opened.

"Hiei."

"Kurana. How are you feeling?"

Kurana took his hand and pulled him slowly inside. She wrapped her arms around him in a tight hold. " I missed you."

Before he could say anything to her she feel to the floor. He hurried down to her and placed her in his arms. Fear clouded his mind. Seeing her like this was something he couldn't bare to wittness.

"Kurana! Please don't do this. Tailiem will claim you if you don't get better. Kurama just got you back in his life. You both don't need to apart again."

"What about you? Do you want me to be away from you again?" Kurana's voice was slow and very low. Hiei could barely hear her.

"No. I never want you to be apart from me again. You mean everything to me."

Before he could think about losing her anymore, he bent his head to hers and captured her mouth with his. The heat of her illness was covering them both. Kurana's race of demons always go through a stage of heat during there teen years, only if you were born a female. If born a male, they go through it durning their adult years. Kurana kissed him back and felt his grip around her tightened.

Hiei moved her down to the floor without brakeing the kiss. He touched her face with his hand to touch her. He needed to feel her, he didn't want to be without her ever again. He untied her shash from her robe and pushed it away from her shoulders. Never giving up her mouth, he unbuttoned her dress from the back. Kurana gave a sigh as Hiei touched her. Never had he touched her like this, never. She was feeding off him. His lips, his hands, his breath. Hiei deepened the kiss taking her deeper in his mouth.

"Hiei... stop. We can't do this. I'm sick." Kurana said as she pulled away from his kiss, but stayed close to him. " Can...can you just hold me, please? Please, Hiei."

She looked scared and Hiei couldn't take that. He picked her up and took her over to the bed and placed her in his lap. Kurana curled up against him wanteing to feel his strength and the protection he was giving. Only Kurama and Hiei made her feel safe. Her friend Sina didn't even make her feel safe. But in Hiei's arms she felt as if nothing could happen to her.

"Get some rest Kurana. You have earned it. I'll keep you safe while you rest. Everything will be all right."

"Thank you, Hiei."

Soon she was asleep in his arms. He kissed her head lighty and lead back against the head of the bed and looked down at her. " I love you, Kurana. I'll never let anything happen to you. I promise."


	8. Truth & Blood

_**The Light Tournament**_

Talilem walked down the hall to the areana. He saw Sina at the front of the gate waiting for him. He walked up to her and stopped and turned to face her.

"You haven't changed, Sina. Still protecting Kurana as if you were her bodyguard."

" Well, I'm her best friend and you are not to go near her again. You have not right coming back into her life aftwer all the hell you put her through. She needed you and you all you did was leave. She lost everything she loved and I had to see her fall and brake. Never do I want that again. Not to her."

Tailiem saw the hate in Sina's eyes. Even the anger in her voice. He had seen for years how Kurana and Sina grew up together and saw how they protected each other. He in a small way honored how they protected one another, but he wasn't going to lose everything he longed to have.

" Well, I'm not going to stop. What I want, I get. And I know something about this place you don't."

Sina looked at him. She didn't understand. Talilem then grabbed her by the neck and placed her against the wall. She didn't even have time to react to his movements.

"Kurana is mine. And neither you, her brother or Hiei are goin to get in my way of getting her back. I have worked too hard to get this far. You can't win against me, Sina you never have been able too so don't even think you can. Your strong, but not strong enough."

"What is it that I don't know about this tournament?"

Tailiem went close to her ear. "It's not real."

Sina's eyes went wide even as he threw her to the ground she never took her gaze from him and the secret he shared. She tryed to get up but Talilem stopped her. He formed a knife from the metal rale on the wall. He placed it to her neck and slowly made a cut, allowing the blood to fall.

"I'm not going to let you tell Kurana this. She is going to fond out soon. As soon as those form Human World wake, they will is a world that they don't even know. But, I'm going too let Kurana see you one last time, as a lifeless body that she failed to protect cause she went into heat."

"Kurana is sick? You bastard! Let me go!"

Tailiem slammed the knife into her chest and pulled it away. He walked away from Sina's body so someone that was so un fourtunate could find her.

Kurama and Yusuke walked all over the hotel grounds looking for any signs of danger toward Kurana. They weren't taking any chances. All they had seen was a few demons turn in for the night. Soon yusuke could feel something not right.

"Yusuke? Are you all right?"

"No. Something is wrong. Down there."

He pointed to down the hall and looked at Kurama. Kurama walked slowly down the hall and heard Yusuke fall behind. The smell of blood became strong and even more closer. Kurama didn't like this. Yusuke didn't either. All too soon they saw a body.

" My no." said Kurama. Yusuke looked and didn't say a word. They saw Sina on the ground. They rushed over to her and felt her body. She was cold. Ice cold.

"Kurama? Is she?"

"Yes. She's dead."

" Kurana wil be destroyed. We can't tell her. Not while she is sick like she is. She only get worse."

"Yusuke I don't have a choice. I have to tell my sister her dearest friend is dead. I don't want to but I have too. Kurana will never forgive me if I dont tell her the truth."

Kurama picked up Sina's body and walked away. "Get some rest Yusuke. I'll deal with this."

"Kurama..."

Yusuke saw him walk off and never look back. He was afarid for Kurana. somthing was wrong and he wasn's sure what he could do to help. Nothing seemed to be going as it should and that was troubling him more and more. All he could do was hope that they could get through this alive.


	9. Treasure Taken

**The Light Tournament**

The sky was as bright as it could be in the afternoon in the demon plan, but then, it became so black it ran all over the sky. Hiei looked up as he was covering Kurana with a blanket. He walked over and looked out the window and was stunned to see everything was gone. The staduim was gone. What was left in its place was a mountain.

"Damn! What is going on?"

"Hiei?"

Kurana turn on her side and looked at him. He walked over to her and he layed down by her, pushing her hair away from her eyes. He leaned forward and kissed her temple then her lips.

"Go back to sleep. I'm going to go and find Kurama and Yusuke. Just get some rest you need to get better."

Kurana wanted to get up and go with him, but he was right. She had to get better. Her heat was getting to her and she wasn't sure she could handle it for much longer. She had never been in heat like this before, it didn't make sence to her. She layed her head back and saw him leave.

Hiei closed the door and turned too see Kurama covered in blood. He saw Sina's body on the sofa behind him.

"What the hell happened to her?!"

"My guess, Tailiem killed her. I could smell him all through the hall. Yusuke felt something wrong and we went to see what it could be. And we found Sina laying on the ground dead. How is my sister?"

"Fine. I just got her to go back to sleep. When are you going to tell her?"

Kurama looked at him and shook his head. Kurama didn't know how to tell Kurana about Sina. Sina was her closest friend and now...now she was gone. Yusuke walked in and saw them both standing in the room. Yusuke looked so pale he looked as if he had seen a ghost.

"Yusuke? You all right?" asked Hiei. He nodded.

"I just don't think I'm use to being on this Demon plan. It's like I'm human again and its just hard to feel normal."

As he was about to sit down they heard a crash from Kurana's room. They all rushed over to the door and slammed it open. They saw Kurana fighting Tailiem.

"You bastard! You killed my only friend!" Kurana formed a sword from a rose and lashed at him with every bit of anger she had. She wanted blood. His blood. She wanted it spilled all over. He was going to pay for what he had done to her. Tailiem moved so everytime she tryed to stab him she would always miss.

"Get away from her!" Kurama demanded. Tailiem hurried and put up a force feild to keep them away.

He came up behind her and grabbed her arms and pushed her hard against the wall. Her sword dropped from her hand. He pushed himself against her.

"Get away from me."

Tailiem laughed. "You're still in heat. You think killing your friend was just for fun? No. It was to make you come over with hatetred and more ill. I'm not stupid, fox. I know what drives you mad and what pleases you and I entend to do it all over again. Hiei can't have you no matter how much you want him to be your mate. You are mine and never his."

Kurana had tears falling down her face. Her best friend was dead. And the ones she loved had to hear Tailiem talk about what he was planing to do. And he was right. She wanted Hiei to be hers. To stay with her no matter what happens. She wanted to be happy and have a life with him. She dreamed of that and now it seemed to be slipping away from her.

Hiei punched and kicked the force feild and so did Kurama and Yusuke. The pain they saw on her face was killing them all. They wanted her away from him. Hiei wanted to kill Tailiem for touching her and making her cry. He wanted to kill him so bad he could taste blood. Hiei looked at Kurama and so him wanting to form into Yoko Kurama but if Yoko came out... Kurana would see her brother as a killer and they didn't want that. They heard Kurana scream and they stopped.

Tailiem pressed against her stomach and stole her energy from her body and she soon was limp in his arms. Tailiem looked over at the other three and smiled.

" I told you Hiei. I told you she would be mine." Then he was gone.

"No!" Kurama yelled and fell to his knees. "NO! My...my sister. I just got her back. Tailiem you son of a bitch give her back to me!"

Hiei and Yusuke walked away from him. He needed to be alone. They both knew Kurama could become more violent when he was like this. Hiei walked over to the window and looked at the blankened sky.

"I'll get you back Kurana. He can't do this to you and Kurama. I swear I'll find you."

Hiei was going to find her, and when he did, Tailiem was going to feel all of his powers and he was going to be in pain and he was going to wish he was dead.


	10. Wanting to tell

**The Light Tournament**

Kurana stood in the middle of a room. Her arms chained above her head. Her head was haning and tears feel from her eyes to the floor. The fear of being without her brother and Hiei killed her. But what killed her more was not being able to keep Sina alive. Sina was Kurana's only friend and now...noe she was gone. Her hands became fists once again, struggling to get free from the chains.

She felt arms circle her waist. She stopped moving and became very tense. The chill from his arms made her want to kill him. And the blood he carried from the ones he killed was such a strong smell it made her want to puke. Tailiem's arms grew tighter around her as he stood behind her.

" I wish you would stop being like this. I don't want you to be chained."

" Go to hell. I hate you." she demanded.

Tailiem moved infront of her and placed her face in his hand. He bent his head down and crushed his mouth on hers. He pulled away when he felt her teeth on his lips. Kurana was proud that she drew blood. His blood was bitter, but to her that was a small victory for her. She wanted him to hate her, she didn't want him to want her any longer.

" That will cost you."

" Then you will get something in return. You wont have me. Hiei and Kurama will kill you first. And I'll be there to watch you die. Thats one thing I have waited for so I don't have to worry about you haunting me anymore."

Tailiem hissed in anger and slapped her. " Hiei will never have you. You belong to me. No one else."

Kurana only smiled and spit blood in his face. He walked out of the room slamming the door behind him.

_Hiei. Hiei please find me. I need you. Please Hiei. Hiei... I... I love you. I love you more then anything. I need you._

**Near the beachside**

_I love you more then anything. I need you._

Hiei stood up quickly as he heard Kurana's voice in his mind. Him and the others had been walking for hours. Kurama could feel his sister's energy growing stranger as they walked on. As Hiei looked out at the water, he could still hear the words that e had heard. She loved him. Hiei wanted to see her, and tell her that he loved her as well. He was going to kill Tailiem for taking her from him.

" Hiei. Lets go." said Yusuke. Hiei turned and joined them as they walked. Kurama was infront and he was the one they were worried about at the moment. He has never been this mad, as far as they seen. Hiei walked on and he was thinking of Kurana more then ever.

" There. She's in there." said Kurama.

They saw a average size house that was surrounded by acid. " Oh great. This should be fun." said Yusuke.

They all ran to the edge of acid pool and jumped over it. As they did, demon creatures came up and attacked them. Luckly, none of them were touched by them. They walked forward and walked into the house. Kurama could feel Kurana's energy all over the place. He could feel how much of her power came back. Which only meant she wasn't in heat any longer.

"Hiei go and find her. Me and Yusuke will look for Tailiem." said Kurama. Hiei nodded and went off to look for her.

Hiei ran down the halls flowing the flow of demon energy that he could feel coming from Kurana.

_Kurana. _

_Hiei._

He was so happy to hear her voice. She was close by and he was going to be there to get her put of this place. He stopped at a door and kicked it down.

"Kurana! Where are ..." Hiei stopped. He saw Kurama and Yusuke on the ground. "Tailiem damn you!"

Tailiem walked out from the shadows with Kurana. She was bound with chains around her arms.

" I told you, Hiei. She's mine. You're going to die for coming back and taking her from me. And the fact that she was mine to begin with."

" Go to hell Tailiem!"

Hiei pulled the bandages from his left arm and released the dram within in him. He was going to kill tailiem even if meant killing himself.


	11. Normal At Last

**The Light Tournament**

Black flames came from Hiei's arm. The Dragon of Darkness flame was going to come out and, Hiei had not used the power in a very long time. He was hoping that it didn't kill him. But, even if it did, he was taking Tailiem with him. He was going to pay for evything he had done to Kurana and Kurama.

" So? You are going to kill me with your Darkness Flame?" Talilem laughed as if it was a game. " I would love to see you even come close."

"You got it!" Hiei ordered.

Hiei ran toward Tailiem as he put Kurana behind him. His powers of flames become more powerful as he grew his Spirit Energy. He punched right through Tailiem's chest, but only to the fire demon's dismay, Tailiem vanished. Hiei was confused but he looked at Kurana and saw her face. It was blood red from her tears. Her eyes, ice blue as if from the night sky. He moved forward to her, and pushed her hair away from her face. Hiei broke the chains and he pulled Kurana in his arms.

" I was so scared. I thought he would have done something to you. But you're not in heat anymore."

"No, I'm not. Hiei, I... I'm really sorry about all this."

"Don't be. Come on. Lets get out for this place before he comes back."

They turned and saw Yusuke and Kurama standing from the ground. " Kurana."

"Brother!" Kurana went and slammed against her brother hugging him so tight. Kurama pulled her close. He was so happy to have in his arms again.

Then Yusuke was thrown against the wall. Hiei saw Tailiem near him and he ran toward him. Kurama held Kurana back from them, he wasn't going to lose her. Hiei wasn't either. He moved faster then he had before and he went after Tailiem with everything he had in him. Talilem was so focused on Yusuke that he didn't even see Hiei coming at him. Hiei plungged his arm right through Tailiem's black cold heart.

" This time, you will stay away from her." said Hiei. Tailiem's body moved away from Hiei. He staggered back form the fire demon and fell to the ground. Kurana moved slowly over to Hiei and put her hand with his. They saw Tailiem's body disappear into nothing.

"Guys? Can we please go home?" said Yusuke.

"Yeah. I think that would be the best idea." said Kurama.

Kurana and Hiei turned to join them and returned to human world. Hiei held her hand so tight that she would never forget that he would always protect her no matter what happened from now on.

_One month Later_

Kurana sat on the back porch of her brother's house. It took him awhile to talk into his mother and step-father into allowing her to be part of the family. But his mother agreed to sign the adoption papers and she became part of the family. She looked out at the lake with the moon shining down on the water. The wind seemed to come so slow. Thats when she knew he was there watching her.

"You can come out now, Hiei."

Hiei came from the shadow of the tree near by and he came up behind her wrapping his arms around her. Kurana felt his head next to hers and the warmth in his arms. Hiei locked her against him.

" I missed you. How has school been?"

" It's fine. But, I never seem to stop thinking about you and I'm always hoping to see you."

Hiei smiled and he picked her up in his arms and took her to the other side of the lake. Kurana looked at him and he just smiled.

" Hiei, why are we over here? Kurama will worry."

"Don't worry. I told him I was taking you over here. After everything that happened, I just wanted to spend time with you."

Kurana laughed and smiled at him. She sat in his lap putting her arms around his neck. "Well, looks like your stuck with me.'' Hiei laughed at her remark. He pulled her closer and tightened his grip around her waist and bent his head down toward hers and captured her mouth with his. His kiss was full of passion, love and protection.

Kurana wrapped her arms around his neck and pulled him closer against her. She moaned as he deepened the kiss. Hiei pushed her against the ground holding her under him. He kissed her even more deeper then before. Hiei held her arms above her head as he moved from her mouth to her neck. He was hard but he started to become gentle.

"Hiei..."

"Sh. I know what I'm doing. I just want to feel you against me. I have wanted to be with you for so long. Please, Kurana."

Kurana smiled and pushed against him. "All I was going to say was that I want you more then anything."

He looked at her. Hiei smiled at her. " Thats good to hear. I have wanted you for a long time. Kurama never gave up the you would be back, I never gave up either."

"I love you, Hiei."

"I love you too, Kurana."


End file.
